


Happy Birthday Erza

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking, Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020, Multi, Other, Party Games, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Mirajane enlists the help of Erza's friends to throw her girlfriend a fun party. Full of Ft chaos.
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Jellal Fernandes, Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Bickslow/Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona/Freed Justine, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster/Levy McGarden, Kagura Mikazuchi/Millianna, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	Happy Birthday Erza

**Author's Note:**

> So I just now got around to posting this. Oops. I didn't really have an A03 at the time. But now that I do. Here it is! Sorry! 
> 
> This was written for the 2020 FT reverse bigbang. The art that inspired this fic was dont by the lovely @X-thekid on Tumblr. You can see it here: https://x-thekid.tumblr.com/post/630429601143881728/last-submission-for-the-ft-reverse-big-bang-held

"Pretty please Lucy, Juvia was fine with it" Mira pleads leaning over the bar counter and using puppy dog eyes on the celestial mage. Lucy looks and away and sighs. "Fine but why are these parties always at my apartment?" Lucy asks with a groan. Juvia pats her girlfriend on the back. "Luckily we just got a bigger apartment at least." She says trying to comfort Lucy. 

"It's fine but Christmas is gonna be elsewhere this year and no booze for Erza." Lucy said and shivers remembering the last Christmas party Erza was involved in. Juvia shivered as well remembering the embarrassment they all went through.  
She agreed that booze was a bad idea. 

"I'll monitor her drinking but I am kinda sad I missed it last time." Mira said smiling. About that time, Wendy joins them at the counter. "I got the invitations to fill out. We need a guest list and a few more things planned out." She says happily. Mira had enlisted Wendy and Lucy to help plan Erza's party. Her birthday is in a couple of days and she will be home today from an S-class mission that master sent her to handle. 

Mira hands them a list of people to invite. Wendy starts to fill out the invitations and Lucy starts sketching out an idea for decorations and where to put things for the party. Mira works on figuring the food and drinks. Levy comes over to offer help. "Need any help?" She asks sitting next to Lucy. 

"Well, you can join me and Juvia. We are about to go shopping for the party. We could use the help. Where's the other two? Aren't your boyfriends usually nearby?" Lucy asked noticing the pregnant script mage was alone for once. Levy giggles and smiles happily. "Oh yeah. I told them to go on a date just the two of them. They don't get a chance to be with each other alone often." She says. 

Lucy nods understanding the situation. Levy was in a poly relationship, so it's a bit different, but even Lucy knows that all three people need time to bond one on one sometimes. 

"Juvia! You ready?" Lucy calls across the bar. Juvia waves goodbye to Cana and runs over to them. "I'm ready!" Juvia replies and kisses Lucy on the cheek. Lucy blushes and all three girls head out to go get some shopping done. 

They head towards the magic shop first. "Why are we going to the magic shop?" Levy asks curiously. "I'm getting magic proof decorations and maybe something to keep the others from ruining our new apartment." Lucy replies.

Levy didn't question it any further knowing that her two guys are part of the problem. Gray and Gajeel can't resist fighting Natsu, and since they are all so close, they'll definitely be there. Especially with Gray being on the same team as Erza and Levy growing up in the guild with them. Plus, when Gajeel joined and got to know everyone he and Erza became friends as well, but he swears it's mostly because she is a great sparing partner. 

Juvia breaks Levy's train of thought. "Levy, how is the the pregnancy going?" She asks. After Gajeel told Juvia that he was dating both Levy and Gray, she calmed down and became really close friends with the couple. "The baby is perfectly healthy. I have no clue whose magic they will get." Levy replies. 

"Juvia can't wait to be an auntie!" She squeals. Lucy and Levy giggle at the water mage being her silly self. They look around the shop finding some really nice things for the party. Erza's favorite colored tablecloth, some cute strawberry themed decorations and some sword and armor themed ones as well. They got both and a few more things. Lucy paid for everything with the money Mira gave her to use. 

They all walk to Lucy and Juvia's new apartment not far from the guild. Levy looks around at the cute place. It was definitely a lot bigger than Lucy's last place and was a good price. She liked how the apartment had a great mix of both her friend's personalities in the decorations. The lighter blues and purples that Juvia preferred were in the bathrooms and kitchen. The living room had soft pinks and purples. 

The bedroom and library/office were in the more midnight blue and golden yellows that were definitely Lucy. All around were little personal touches like the walls had so many pictures of them together, them with all their guildmates, and with their fmaily. Then you see pillows and dolls in the bedrooms and sitting areas made by Juvia who enjoys sewing. 

Levy always thought both girls were very comforting presences to her. She always felt at ease at their homes and even more so since they had moved in together. She was happy for her friends. She was told to sit, and was pouting, while letting her mind roam in thought. Since getting pregnant everyone had been limiting her activity. 

Gray and Gajeel especially, she didn't mind too much though cause she knows it's just cause they love her. She was actually really excited to see what her baby looked like. Is it Gray's or Gajeel's? Will he or she have their hair or eyes? Oh god! What if they had their magic? Can she handle a little devil or dragon slayer. Please little one don't be as destructive as your Dads. She thinks to her baby. 

She looks around the living room that Lucy and Juvia started decorating for the party. It looked amazing. Erza is gonna love it. They had little swords and armor shaped paper decorations dangling from the ceiling. Banners up with one in the middle that looked like Lucy's cursive script that said, 'Happy Birthday, Erza!' It even was written in ink of Erza's favorite color. They really thought of everything. 

The doorbell rings and Lucy looks down from the ladder. "Hey Lev, Do you mind getting the door for us? It's probably Mira or Wendy." She calls down. Levy just nods and opens the door. Its wasn't actually either Mira or Wendy but Levy's boyfriends. They both look at her and smile nad rush up to hug her and kiss both of her cheeks. She giggles and blushes slightly. 

"We went by the guild and you weren't there. We were worried till Mira told us to check here cause you went shopping for tonight." Gray said as he made his way to the living room to greet his friends currently decorating. She walked back to the couch with Gajeel by her side.

Once Juvia sees him, she squeals and goes to give him a big hug. "Gajeel! How was your date with Gray?" She asked. He blushes but his face softens into a small smile. "It was fun. Dinner was great and the movie was interesting and really grabbed your attention. Plus it was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with the icicle." He teases Gray at the end, getting him a glare from his boyfriend who was chatting with Lucy. 

Levy giggles at her boyfriend antics, as Lucy and Juvia giggle at Gajeel's nickname for Gray. It was a nickname that they also heard Natsu and Laxus use to start a fight with him. Gray starts to argue but is silenced when Gajeel chuckles and kisses him to shut him up. Gray has a flustered face afterwards and changes the subject. "So you need any help setting up?" Gray asks Lucy. 

They look around and it looks almost done. "You and Gajeel want to set up the table for the food, drinks, and gifts?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, we have everything thing done already. We just are waiting on Mira to get here with Cana and Freed." Juvia says taking over the same train of thought her girlfriend had been thinking. It happens occasionally between those two. It's weird but just seems to make them a closer couple. 

"Freed and Cana?" Gray asked curious as to why Mira was hanging with them, since he figured she would come with Erza later. "Freed and Cana came up with some safe to drink non alcoholic and alcoholic drinks that still let you be buzzed but keeps you from getting too intoxicated. The non alcoholic are for Levy and the people who don't particularly care for it. Also, partly for Wendy and Chelia, I mean Wendy has gotten drunk before but we really don't need a repeat of the Christmas party." Lucy explains. 

Everyone present during that party shivers which happened to be everyone. Erza is no longer allowed to plan parties. That was just too much hence the reason for Freed's help. Mira did want to monitor her girlfriend to make sure she didn't get to her violent drunk state. 

The doorbell rings again and Lucy goes to answer it and comes back with very drunk Cana trying to grope her. Shortly followed by Freed, who grabs her and makes her calm down and stop being so touchy. Mira comes in last as she and Freed had carried most things in and he left them at the door to deal with his crazy drunk wife. 

"Hello everyone, as you can see Cana got into the wine cellar at the guild again somehow." Mira says as she walks around setting up the table with the drink ingredients and cups. "I thought Cana getting married would mean less groping opportunities." Juvia says slightly jealous that Cana was trying to touch her girlfriend. 

Cana winks at her. "Just cause I'm married doesn't mean I dont still like girls. Freed is fine with me getting a girlfriend but all the good ones are taken." As she says that, she gives Juvia a suggestive look to tease her. Everyone rolls their eyes or chuckles at her antics. They are used to this by now, but they'd be lying if they didn't admit that sometimes they felt bad for Freed when she gets too wild. He knew what was happening once he married her. 

Freed helps Mira set up and Cana sits with Levy and they talk about the games Mira had wanted to play. She had normal party games planned, cause with Levy pregnant and Lisanna having given birth recently, it was just better to keep it tame. She has truth or dare, two truths and a lie, and a few card games like the ones Cana was great at as a side effect of her magic. 

As they finish setting up, the guests start to arrive and get ready to surprise Erza. Of course obviously Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Cana, and Freed were there. The others from the guild that were there for the party Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, Natsu, Lisanna, Laxus, and of course the Exceeds. 

Unfortunately, no one from the ither guild could make it except for a few people which were Wendy's girlfriend Chelia, Laxus' wife aka Queen Hisui, Milliana, Kagura, Jellal, and his girlfriend, Sorano. Jellal was nervous to be there, since recently he and Erza had gotten into a fight. Since they had been close friends for so long however, he didn't want to miss her birthday. Of course, he and Sorano couldn't stay for too long but they both wanted to be there for her and to catch up with the others. 

Mira took off to meet her girlfriend off the train and bring her to Lucy's apartment with the excuse if they had been invited over for a double date night. Lucy got everyone to hide in her kitchen and then turned the lights off once they heard Mira's voice through the open windows around 20 minutes later. It seemed about right for Mira to meet Erza and for them to make it back here. 

Mira opened the doors talking to her girlfriend at the same time. "Well, I'm glad it went well. I'm sure everyone else will be happy to have you back." She says casually. Erza looks confused once they reach the living room and it's dark. 

"Are they not home yet?" She asked. Mira switched on the lights and everyone jumps out."SURPRISE" they all shout. She jump and her sword requips as a reflex. She blushes and puts her sword away. "You guys did all this for me?" She asked surprised. 

"Its was all Mira. She did get some help from Lucy and Wendy." Juvia says."You guys are the best. Let's party!" Erza cheers and Cana passes out drinks. Mira sets up a vote for what game to play first. Most votes were for truth or dare. 

We all shiver cause this is Mira and we just agreed to truth or dare. Everyone sits in a circle in the living room. "So who goes first?" Natsu asks. Hisui looks a bit overwhelmed but considering how much she's been in the guild she is learning it's a normal thing. 

"How about the birthday girl can ask first?" Levy suggests sipping a non alcoholic drink Gray gave her as he sits by her and kisses her cheek. She smiles sweetly at him in thanks. He passes out the other drinks he grabbed for everyone.  
Erza looks around her friends and finally makes her decision. 

"Natsu truth or dare?" Erza asks her teammate. "Dare!" Natsu says with no hesitation. "Wear something from both your girlfriend and your boyfriend for the remainder of the game." Erza dares him. Bickslow hands Natsu one of his arm guards. Natsu puts it on a frown noticing its loose on him. Lisanna handed him the necklace he gave her on their anniversary. 

"Natsu's turn now." Erza says. Natsu looks around the room. "Sorano, Truth or dare?" He asks.  
She thinks for a second. "Let's try dare. Though I feel like I'm gonna regret this." She replies. "I dare you to give your boyfriend a makeover with some of Lucy's sparkly makeup." He says. Lucy considered getting on to Nasmtsu but she thinks make up on Jellal will be hilarious. 

Lucy brings her make up bag to Sorano who thanked her. They got along much better now. Sorano got to work making Jellal look girly. It took about 10 minutes but she admired the job she did. She used the pinks and purples to make the eyes pop, did some blush, and picked a metallic pink lipstick as well. 

Everyone laughs and Erza takes a picture while giving him an evil grin. He's sitting there frowning but remembers Natsu knew about the fight with Erza and did this to help them make up, plus embarrass Jellal at the same time. He decides he will get him back later. 

"Lucy, Truth or Dare?" Sorano asks. "I'm gonna pick Trith since no one else has." Lucy says. Sorano thinks for a second. "Is it true you said I love you before Juvia did? She asks. Lucy blushes and nods. Juvia smiles and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Juvia was very surprised but happy. It's when I knew we were gonna be together from now on." She says in a slight daydream. 

Wendy, Truth or dare?" Lucy asked to get the attention off her love life. "Truth!" Wendy says to scared to know what the dare would be. "Is that thing you talked to me about gonna happen?" She asked.

Wendy flushed a bright crimson color. "Y-yes!" She stutters out. "Whay thing?" Erza and Mira ask at the same time. Lucy leans over and whispers to them so Chelia can't hear. "Wendy's gonna buy them an apartment close to both guilds. So they can live together." Lucy tells them excitedly. They all squeal and Chelia pouts cause she's curious but also doesn't want to ruin her girlfriend's surprise. 

"Queen Hisui, truth or dare?" Wendy asks. "Truth!" Hisui says trying to be brave. Laxus looks at her not surprised. She likes to try new things this is probably her first time playing. "I would like you to tell us the sweetest thing Laxus did for you." She asks curiously.

"Well....about 2 weeks ago I had a hard day. Laxus came and cleared my schedule the next day and made sure he recreated our first date. Except that time he made sure he kissed me." She says happily with a little giggle at the end. Laxus sits there with a slight blush but trying to keep up his tough guy act. 

"Elfman, Truth or dare?" Hisui asks the husband of her bestfriend. "Dare because dares are manly!" He says. "I dare you to drink the weirdest concoction Evergreen and I are gonna make for you from stuff in the house." She smirks. She grabs Evergreen on her way to the kitchen. They come out a minute later with a weird brown murky looking liquid. He looks worried but drinks it. He immediately gags and makes a face of disgust. "That drink wasn't very manly." Elfman chokes out as Ever hands him something to get rid of the taste. 

"Cana, Truth or dare?" Elfman asked after recovering from his dare. "Dare me!" She cheers still drunk. He thinks for a second and whispers it to her. She smiles and runs off to Lucy's room. She return shortly in. a bikini and sits right on Freed's lap making his face turn a bright scarlet color. She decides to just stay there and looks around the circle. 

"Ohhhh Miraaaaaa!" She slurs a bit. "Truth or dare?" She asks with a mischievous smile. Mira thinks for a second before answering. "I'll go for dare this time." She says with a smile. Cana's smile grows as she dramatically points at her and says. "I dare you to seduce a kiss from your girlfriend."

Erza blushes at this dare. Seriously Cana? Mira shrugs like it's no big deal and looks at Erza with puppy dog eyes. "I wanna kiss! Pwease?" Mira says sweetly. Erza blushes deeper and looks away. "N-no way!" She says in a strained voice. Mira frowns slightly and looks around and spots the strawberries on the table. 

She gets up and grabs one that looks best. She holds it between her teeth and sits on Erza's lap facing her and says. "How about now?" She leans down with the strawberry between her lips. Erza can't resist the blush that spreads across her cheek. She bites the other end of it and pulls it into her own mouth. Then she kisses Mira sweetly, holding her close and then rests her forehead against Mira's with a flustered look. Everyone cheers for them and Erza smiles.

They continue playing games and cause all the chaos you'd expect from them till late into the night till eventually the guests staying have fallen asleep and those who weren't have returned home. Erza somehow managed to fall asleep with Mira, Lucy, and Juvia all tangled up with her in the bed. They all were in the bed because everyone else is passed out either on the couches or the floor. It was definitely a birthday to remember.


End file.
